Durarara Fiction?
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: This is my story of what happened after I ran into Walker and Erika from one of my favorite shows. Thing is, they don't know it's a show, they think it's all real. (All I own is Alex)( rated for violent behavior)(Title sucks, better suggestions; I'm all ears)
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm Alex and currently I am on vacation in Tokyo, the capital of Japan. If you really want to know, yes I went on vacation on my own. Nobody wanted to hang around with me.

What I'm doing right now? I simply went to visit this particular part of Tokyo called Ikebukuro. It is said to be a part of the city that never sleeps. I wanted to see this for myself. Besides, I have watched the Durarara! Anime and just really wanted to check this place out. It is pretty similar to what the anime says.

From where I'm standing right now I can hear a man yelling something about sushi. If I am not mistaken that has got to be Simon in front of Russia Sushi.

I listen closely to the sounds around me to see what else my hearing picks up.

In the distance I can hear something crashing. My guess is that it is something really heavy, like a big sign or something and if I listen even more closely I think I can hear someone yelling "IZAYA!" out loud on the street. I had no idea all of this was real. Do they even know that they are in a manga or something? I wonder.

Two young people just then walk by me, eagerly discussing what the definition of a Tsundere is. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Walker Yunasaki and Erika Karisawa.

I suddenly feel like walking up to them and start talking, and so I do.

You know, I guess you could say I'm the type of person who is not afraid of anyone. I'm open and not really shy. Sure I'll hesitate to do something I really don't want to do if it comes to talking to someone I either dislike or am afraid of, but other than that, nothing really scares me off, at least not in the social life.

"Kon'nichiwa," I say. I don't speak well Japanese but I could at least present myself to these two.

Walker and Erika both turned to me and looked at me in confusion. I guess they wonder why I'd want to talk to them. I am not intending to let them know the real reason, but a lie won't hurt now, would it?

"Anatahadare?" Erika asks.

I think hardly about what that meant and have to ask in English to her then since I failed to translate it.

"I don't speak that well Japanese," I inform her and she nods.

"Who are you?" she translates and I nod.

"My name is Alex Johnson, I'm a tourist here in Tokyo. I've heard a lot about Ikebukuro and was wondering if you guys would show me around?" I ask.

"Why us?" it is now Walker speaking.

I think for a bit to find a good answer. I don't want to tell them that they are part of one of my favorite anime. "I don't know, I guess you guys just look like the type of people I like to be around," I say.

"What have you heard of this town?" Erika asks.

"That it never sleeps. I find that interesting," I smile at them.

"What do we get for it?" Walker asks me.

I look around for an ideal thing to give them in return and my gaze lands on Russia Sushi. "What about I treat you to lunch?" I asked.

Walker and Erika exchanges looks and then look back at me. "Sure," Erika says and she smiles at me, Walker does too and they take me to Russia Sushi as I can treat them to lunch there. The anime is right. It really is cheap in here. I've gotta say.

We sit down around a small table and start talking about what I'd like to see and what my interests are and such. When I mention that I'm really into manga and anime both of them get even wider smiles on their faces.

"Where are you originally from, Alex?" Walker asks me.

"Me? I'm from America, the state New York," I inform them.

Both of them just nod at this as Simon places plates of sushi in front of us and we continue to talk about romantic manga and anime. Somehow we end up getting in on the subject of having your lover kidnapped.

"Well, I think it's really bad if the main character in a series needs to save their lover. It makes me feel kinda sad," Erika says.

"Yeah, me too," I agree with her. "Like when Saki got kidnapped and Masaomi-" I cut myself off. I have said far too much.

"You know of them?" Walker asks and both he and Erika send me surprised and confused looks.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Erika asks me.

I blush slightly. I know I said too much and I had also known that once this much slipped I would be done for it. I had to tell them the real reason why I was here.

"Have you guys ever heard of Durarara?" I ask them.

"No, what is it?" Erika asked.

"It's a novel and a manga and an anime, it is based on the area Ikebukuro and the characters here," I tell them.

"Those who are really living here?" Walker asks.

I nod to answer his question. "Mikado Ryugamine is the main character and then there is Masaomi Kida, Anri Sonohara, Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara," I stop listing people. "Even Russia Sushi is there," I say.

Erika and Walker exchange looks again. I'm guessing they don't believe what I say.

"So does Durarara have a fandom and all that too?" Walker asks.

I nod. "It does," I say. "I'm betting there are fans everywhere making up pairs that they may or may not see in it,"

"Like couples?" Erika asks. "Like Shizuo and Izaya?"

Again I nod. "Those two among others," I say

"I wonder," Erika trails off. "How would they react if they found out about all this?" she looks to Walker who has the same wondering expression on his face.

"It's definitely worth finding out," he says while nodding to himself. "Listen Alex, you've gotta tell us all about these pairs in the fandom and we'll try to find out what they think of this and mail it to you after you have left," he says.

I nod. I am kinda interested to know about this too. "I'd love that," I say.

So after I pay their meals and they give me a tour around Ikebukuro, I give them my mail and we part ways. I'm really looking forward to see how this turns out.

* * *

 **This is really new to me. I have never written anything like this story before and I know next to nothing about the Durarara fandom. Also I had a small falling out with this story after the first three or four chapters (this counting as one) so some details might not add up completely. But it doesn't matter. I practically just wrote it out of boredom.**

 **If you guys have any pairs to suggest, leave me a review and tell me. I'm gonna publish the pairs with two in each chapter. I am not gonna tell you what pairs will be included in said chapters though.**

 **Jackie**


	2. Chapter 1

**aweSoMe peOple coMe aRound to High-fIve my coocKies**

* * *

Walker and Erika were walking around Ikebukuro. They were looking for familiar faces so that they could ask whoever they knew, how they would feel if they became a couple. Alex had handed them a list of people to pick from. They had even been able to sum up surnames and all that.

"It's weird with Alex," Walker said. "I can't figure them out,"

"What do you mean?" Erika asked. She was taking another look at the list.

"Do you even know their sex?" Walker asked.

"No," Erika answered. "They were wearing this oversize hoodie so I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl," she said before looking up to see a group of teens just passing by on the next street.

"There's Masaomi, Mikado and the others," she said.

Walker nodded and he and Erika hurried up to them and stopped them.

"Hey guys," Walker said.

"Oh hey," Masaomi turned his head. "What are you guys up to?"

"Hey," Mikado also turned his head, so did Anri.

"What's up?" Masaomi was as cheerful as ever.

"We just wanted to ask…" Walker trailed off but then pulled it together. "What would you two," he nodded at Masaomi and Mikado "feel like if you became a couple?"

Mikado was first to look at Masaomi, Masaomi then turned his head to look back. Both of them seemed really confused as to why Walker and Erika would ask a question like this totally out of the blue.

Then Mikado's cheeks got a slight shade of pink and an awkward expression appeared on his face. "Don't say things like that," he demanded. "I could never-" He was cut off as Masaomi started speaking too.

"I'd never date a guy, no way!" he yelled.

Anri just stood and awkwardly watched her friends' different reactions on the question. None of it was really that shocking to her though. Masaomi won't even dream of dating a guy, and certainly not Mikado, and Mikado felt the same way. The two were really good friends, no question about that, but there was also no question that they won't ever take things further.

"What would you say if those two got together?" Erika now looked at Anri. A smirk appeared on her face.

Anri couldn't get a word over her lips though. She hadn't expected to be dragged into that. "I…" she tried to speak, getting control over her tongue before continuing. "I guess, I won't mind if that's what they want but… since they don't want that I might find it pretty weird," she said as honestly as possible.

The sound of a vending machine hit them loud and clear and they soon saw it coming flying from another street.

"That's Shizuo and Izaya!" Walker cheered before leading the way to that street. He was right on the mark. Shizuo was throwing whatever he could find at Izaya who was dodging every single thing like it was child's play.

"You're hitting as bad as ever, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Izaya, may we ask you something?" Erika asked.

"I really don't have time but go ahead," Izaya answered not really caring for what their question was about yet.

"What would you think if you and Shizuo were a couple?" Erika asked.

"And he was the uke?" Walker added.

Izaya thought of that for a bit and only just managed to dodge the sign that came flying at him.

"Well, I don't know," he said. "I find the idea amusing but I'm pretty sure I won't take part in it," he looked at the blonde guy at the other end of the street. "What about you, Shizu-chan?" he yelled and continued with yelling out loud Erika's and Walker's question.

Shizuo didn't answer with words, but his facial expression showed just how irritated he got with that idea. He could never picture himself like that and certainly not with Izaya Orihara. He ran at Izaya with murder in his eyes and Izaya waved goodbye to Erika and Walker before turning the corner. He also managed to wave a goodbye at Mikado, Masaomi and Anri who had been staying there to watch what was gonna happen. Shizuo followed Izaya, still with the desire to kill in his eyes. And everyone who had been left behind were just glad they weren't in Izaya's shoes right now.

* * *

 **Here is a random fact. At the top of every chapter you will find a code, which hints the names of the characters I will include in the chapter. If you can figure out who I'm talking about in each hint, you earn the right to know if the chapter interest you or not. Call it a game I came up with.**

 **Please tell me if it's too easy to see through and I'll change the pattern.**

 **Jackie**


	3. Chapter 2

**MaKing A deCiSion iS never eaSy. too much and you'll cracK.**

* * *

Walker and Erika had been around Ikebukuro all day when they once again bumped into Mikado and the others.

"You guys still looking for those weird couples?" Masaomi asked.

"Yup!" Erika smiled. "You bet we are,"

"What's the next couple we've got?" Walker asked.

Erika read. "Masaomi Kida and Anri Sonohara," she said.

Anri blushed madly while Masaomi got a wide smile on his face.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" he said. "Anri is just so boobilicious I can't stand it!" He smiled brightly at Anri who blushed even more madly at that.

"Masaomi!" Mikado yelled.

"What?" Masaomi looked at his best friend like he was completely innocent.

Mikado searched for an argument for Masaomi not to flirt with Anri however the best he could come up with was pretty lame.

"They say you have another girl. Saki I think,"

Masaomi bit his lip, causing Mikado to smile victoriously. He had won for a change. He had been right on the mark.

"Anyway, the next pair is Shinra and Celty," Walker said. "So we'll dig them up for now, see ya," He and Erika waved as they left the trio in an awkward silence and continued heading down the streets of Ikebukuro.

It didn't take them long to find Celty who just happened to pass by and Erika started yelling and waving at her, making Walker notice her as well.

Celty stopped and pulled over to the two.

"What's up?" she wrote on her screen.

"We'd like to talk to both you and Shinra," Erika said.

Celty took her time to write the next words. "I don't know where Shinra is at the moment, what's the matter?"

"What would you say if Durarara was a story and you and Shinra were set up as a pair?" Erika asked.

Celty typed quickly. "Well, we are already together so I don't see a problem." She was certain Shinra would fuss over it though, going on and on about what they would be doing in that story. She could just picture it. The idea was already giving her a headache.

"Thank you for your time," Walker said. "See you around,"

"Bye," Celty wrote before turning on her motorcycle and driving away.

Walker and Erika continued down the street in search for the next couple on their list.


	4. Chapter 3

**Saying wHat I Can thinK of HelpS nOthing.**

* * *

Walker and Erika were walking around Ikebukuro the following day as well, still on their quest to find out the pairs Alex had asked for and what their reactions would be to these matchups.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Walker said. "I mean it's crazy to think that we are actually part of a manga universe,"

"I know," Erika said. "Hey, look over there!" she nodded in a specific direction and Walker looked over to see Celty and Shizuo standing together and talking. The two hurried up to them and stopped in front of them.

"You have any other crazy ideas?" Shizuo asked, clearly remembering the two young people's words from the day before.

"Hey, yeah actually," Erika smiled. "What if you guys were a pair?" she asked.

Shizuo and Celty turned their heads as they faced each other. Walker and Erika watched as a smile crept across Shizuo's face.

"Well, it's better than the flea," Shizuo finally said and Walker and Erika then exchanged looks, silently agreeing that they would wait for a long time before they mentioned any pairs involving both Shizuo and Izaya again.

Celty made a pose like she was silently giggling and typed quickly before showing it to Shizuo. Walker took a look at the screen as well.

"Did someone seriously tried to set you two up?" Celty's message read.

"Apparently," Shizuo said.

Celty made the pose again, and if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't speak, the three remaining in the group were sure she would laugh. They practically thought they could hear it even as Celty wrote her goodbyes and left them.

Two seconds later Walker and Erika found themselves wishing that Celty hadn't left, because the next person to turn the closest corner was none other than the person Shizuo had tried to kill for who knows what time, just yesterday, Izaya Orihara.

"Hey," Izaya said with a smile as he walked up to the group. "What are you two up to?" Apparently he had decided to completely ignore Shizuo, this led Walker and Erika to wonder what exactly had happened the day before.

"We are still trying to ask around for pairs," Walker said.

"Do you have anything else about me?" Izaya asked, making it clear that it was simple interest.

Erika looked through the list, jumping over the first she saw and picking the second. "Izaya Orihara and Kasuka Heiwajima…" She looked up just in time to see Shizuo's facial expression change as he narrowed his eyes at the now smirking Izaya.

Again just one exchange of looks was enough for Walker and Erika to decide to leave before the situation escalated into something similar to the day before. They didn't want to be caught in the crossfire

"We should go now," Walker said, dragging Erika around the nearest corner and as far down the street as possible before things got out of control.


	5. Chapter 4

**In an Ordinary MacH Some might maKe you sHaKe**

* * *

It was another day and a new beginning for Walker and Erika. They had send a few responses to Alex last night about how things had gone so far and currently Walker was reading Alex's response to them which they had send on mail sometime overnight.

"It's really sweet with all the awkwardness between Masaomi, Anri and Mikado, It's really fun to read about, and the thing with Celty and Shinra was expected. But my preferred reactions are from Shizuo and Izaya, I'm sorry I have to put you though the trouble of informing them though,"

Erika laughed. "Well, they don't need to apologize," she said. "It's worth the trouble,"

"You don't say," Walker answered, smiling.

"Hey, there's Shizuo," Erika said. She had spotted Shizuo leaning against the wall a little further down the street. She hurried down there with Walker in toe while looking for the next pairing involving Shizuo.

"You two still up for that thing?" Shizuo asked them as they finally made it up to him.

"We sure are," Walker smiled.

Erika looked at the names of the next pairing involving Shizuo. "Walker…" she trailed off.

"Come on Erika, read out the next," Walker tried to encourage her.

Erika still hesitated though and Walker snatched the phone out of her hand and read the next pairing.

"Shizuo Heiwajima and Kasuka Heiwajima," he said.

Shizuo nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

Erika was about to let out a relieved sigh. "No, that was all," she said and she and Walker turned down the next street, none of them noticed that Shizuo also left the spot, with an expression like he was in deep thoughts.

The duo walked around Ikebukuro, still on their quest to find pairs and ask them of their thoughts. The next ones on the list they ran into were a big surprise. They hadn't expected to run into these two in the same spot so soon.

Masaomi Kida and Izaya Orihara were talking to each other in slightly hushed voices. It was clear that Masaomi, who was the one talking, didn't want to be heard.

"Hey Masaomi, Hey Izaya," Erika said as she approached the two with walker in toe. This time it was her turn to ask the question. "What do you guys think of this, Izaya Orihara and Masaomi Kida?"

"That again?" Izaya asked.

Both Walker and Erika nodded in response.

"I can't say for sure what I think…" Izaya trailed off, but as he noticed Masaomi was backing away, slowly, he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and smirked. "I guess I don't mind. It's better than the others I have heard so far,"

Masaomi struggled to get free. He clearly looked like someone who disagreed with Izaya's statement. "Let go of me," he said, still trying to break free.

"Say the magical word," Izaya teased, not really feeling like letting go. He wanted to push Masaomi even further and Walker and Erika, who were just watching, got uncomfortable looks on their faces. They felt slightly bad for Masaomi for suggesting this pairing.

"I don't know it, let go!" Masaomi demanded, getting desperate. His hands were now on Izaya's arm while trying to pull it away, but Izaya tightened his grip.

"Say the magical word or I might just do some things couples do, snap a photo and have it on the internet," Izaya threatened.

Masaomi seemed to be at a loss for a few seconds but then his eyes snapped wide open as the word came to him. "Let go of me, please," he begged. Izaya let go and the blonde boy hurried up beside Erika. "Why did you suggest that?" he whispered.

"Sorry," Walker said. "It was on the list,"

"Well, bye," Izaya said and left the three. Masaomi said goodbye as well and went in the complete opposite direction of Izaya.

Walker and Erika walked around Ikebukuro for a bit longer, and then made it to the park where they noticed Shizuo was sitting, just watching people pass by. He seemed unusually strange. The strange part was that his face was like when someone was thinking a lot about something and Walker wanted to know what it was.

"What's up?" he asked Shizuo as he and Erika approached him.

"Just thinking of the pair you mentioned," Shizuo answered. "It's really weird actually" he shut his eyes and shook his head, attempting to let the thoughts of it out of his head, and the weird pictures that came along with it.

Erika and Walker didn't know what to say to this and just decided to leave Shizuo to those deep thoughts of his. He could cope with it, they believed so anyway.


	6. Chapter 5

**if yOu Seem Happy I Run to CHeer and give you caKe**

* * *

It was yet another day in Ikebukuro. Walker and Erika were still wondering around on their unusual quest. They were eagerly discussing what they believed the outcome of today would be. Maybe they would get two couples, maybe even more. Nobody knew, or at least they didn't, yet.

"I think it'll just be awkward," Erika said. "I mean considering those we have left,"

Walker nodded. "That usually means that we get to have a lot of fun," he said.

"Or get in trouble," Erika answered skeptically.

They were walking by a car just holding there when Erika decided to look to that exact side and noticed the two people sitting there.

"Kasuka Heiwajima!" she exclaimed. "And Ruri Hijiribe!"

Both celebrities just looked up at the duo with next to no expression.

"Sorry to bother you," Erika continued. "But if everything that goes on here in Ikebukuro was part of some kind of show, or a manga, and you two were set up to be a pair, then how would you feel?"

The two exchanged looks, not knowing what to say, or not feeling like commenting.

"Come on, we really need an answer!" Walker begged.

Kasuka finally looked up. "Media already set us up to be a couple so I don't think we'd really mind either way," he said.

"Thank you!" Erika responded with a wide smile and then pulled back her head. Then she and Walker continued on their quest through Ikebukuro.

Still walking down the street Erika and Walker soon ran into Celty who stopped right beside them. They stopped as soon as they noticed that.

"Are you two still up to the couple-thing?" Celty typed on the display.

"Yeah," Erika said. "Do you want another involving you?" she asked.

Celty thought for a bit before typing her reply. "…Sure"

"The next you are with on the list is Izaya Orihara," Walker answered with a wide smile on his face as he checked the list.

"Izaya?" Celty typed. Somehow the mood in the letters seemed surprised. She hadn't expected that pairing.

"Yeah, Izaya," Erika answered.

Celty quickly typed more. "That's… kinda weird,"

"What do you think Izaya would say?" Walker wondered while looking at Erika.

"I don't know," Erika answered while Celty typed something on her display.

"I'm actually on my way to meet up with Izaya," She typed and added some more. "Shinra will also be there, I guess they won't mind if you came along, just for that quest,"

Erika's and Walker's faces both lit up before they hurried up and sat behind Celty on her bike. She drove down the street to where she, Shinra and Izaya were supposed to meet and stopped right in front of them, allowing the two to step off. Izaya and Shinra, who were already there, looked surprised to see that Celty had brought some company. They didn't know that they were in for even bigger surprises in the very near future.


	7. Chapter 6

**tHe fInally iS nearing SOmething in the Kitchen, you KnOw theM toO**

* * *

"Are you two still up to that quest?" Izaya asked.

"We sure are," Walker answered, smiling widely. "We just asked Celty about our next pairing, but we wanted your reaction as well,"

Shinra stood on the sideline, blinking confused as he tried figuring out what was going on. Celty noticed and quickly typed an explanation for him on her display, showing it to him. He read the explanation and nodded, now getting everything. Then a smile appeared on his face as he watched the two younger ones waiting for Izaya's reaction.

"I don't know what to say," Izaya answered. "I mean Celty is fine sure, but I don't imagine her as anything like that, besides why would I care?" he asked.

The two young people exchanged looks before nodding. This hadn't been interesting at all. But then Erika noticed someone out of the corner of her eye and started looking at the list for something that could spice up the work of today just a little bit.

"What about… Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara and Shinra Kishitani?" she asked in a voice loud enough for everyone within a radius of at least 500 meter to hear her.

"Hold on! Why am I dragged into this?" Shinra yelled as the first one before the sound of running footsteps reached them. Everyone turned their heads to see Shizuo Heiwajima coming running at full speed towards Izaya, with murder in his eyes.

"Celty… I'm getting a feeling that we should get going," Shinra said nervously.

Celty nodded in approval and she took Shinra on the back on her bike while typing something on her display. "Maybe you two should go as well," it said.

"We will," Walker said. "Thanks for the advice," Then all four of them left the spot while Shizuo ran to attack Izaya who jumped backwards with a wide grin on his face.

Walker and Erika continued down another street and changed course every now and then, doing their best to avoid walking around in circles and end up back where they started running from the fight between Shizuo and Izaya.

Suddenly two girls turned the nearest corner and spotted Erika and Walker. Then they ran up to them with lights in their eyes.

"We saw you guys earlier today," one said. "You were talking to Kasuka Heiwajima weren't you?" she continued. The other stayed silent though.

It took Walker and Erika a few seconds to realize that it was Mairu and Kururui Orihara, Izaya's younger sisters, and hold on a second, weren't these two girls on the list? But hold on another second, why did they talk about Kasuka Heiwajima? Oh yeah they liked him. How could the world be so twisted? Mairu and Kururi Orihara were crushing on Kasuka Heiwajima while their older brother and Kasuka's older brother were trying to kill each other every time they spotted the other.

"We were," Erika said.

"What were you talking about?" The girl continued. Walker and Erika weren't sure if it was Mairu or Kururi.

"We have this quest," Erika started. "If everything happening here in Ikebukuro was a series and people were set up as couples, we wanted to know what their thoughts would be of it here,"

"So you asked him about it?" the girl smiled. "Could we be a threesome with him?"

Erika looked at the list. "It's not on here, but what would you two say if you were set up as a pair, just the two of you?"

"I don't mind," the talkative girl said. "Do you, Kururi?" she turned to her twin and pressed her lips against hers for a second before smiling at Walker and Erika. "Is that all?" she then asked.

Walker and Erika nodded. "I guess so," Erika said.

"Thanks for the answer," Walker said as he and Erika went in the opposite direction of which the girls were headed. The girls said goodbye then, and that marked the end of the questioning round for today.


	8. Chapter 7

**AwkwardneSs MeanS Hope of blOomIng Romance.**

* * *

It was the following day, and Erika and Walker were sitting on a bench, checking the list for the last time before heading out on their quest that had almost become a routine about now. It had only been a matter of days since they got started, but it had become so usual to them that they were upset to realize that there were only two pairs left on the list. Today would be the final day of their quest. It was only way too easy to get a hold of both.

"I wish we could go on forever," Walker said, looking out at the people passing by.

"Yeah, me too," Erika said. "I kinda liked it,"

"No matter," Walker smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Today is Sunday, we should start by looking for the more safe bet and end this with a blast!"

His mood affected Erika and she smiled as she got up as well. "You're right, we should find them right away!"

Both of them rushed down the nearest street to see if they could find the ones they were looking for. They were in luck. They found the trio walking down the next street, only a few meters ahead of them. They picked up the speed to catch up.

"Hey!" Erika smiled as she made it up by Mikado's side.

"Are you guys still up to that?" Mikado asked, looking at Erika.

She nodded, clearly knowing what he meant, and she could tell he had to swallow something. This would be so great.

"We're sorry Masaomi, but it's not gonna include you today," Walker said as he made it up by Anri's side.

Masaomi looked relieved. "Thanks a lot. Last time wasn't really too much fun on my part," the boy admitted.

Erika fought back a giggle. "Izaya sure enjoyed it,"

"What happened?" Mikado asked his best friend.

Masaomi looked away. "I'm not sure I feel like talking about it right now," he said. Then he looked to Erika. "Anyway who does it involve now if not me?"

"Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara," Erika smiled.

Mikado and Anri exchanged looks for a brief second before looking away from each other with bright red blushes on their faces.

Masaomi smiled and wrapped his arms around his two best friends. "Stop acting like that," he laughed. "You should think you were already in love or something,"

This caused both Mikado and Anri to blush even more and try to pull away from Masaomi, who just held on tighter while his smile turned into laughter.

Walker and Erika also felt the smiles appear on their faces as they joined in on teasing Mikado and Anri about their relationship and about if it existed or not.

The group turned a corner and found themselves face to face with Shizuo who was just calmly walking around for the time being, enjoying a next to peaceful day.

"Looks like you're having fun," he commented on the group as they were about to pass by him. "By the way," he looked at Erika and Walker. "Thanks for yesterday, I nearly got the flea back that time,"

Walker and Erika exchanged insecure looks before Erika smiled. "Sure," she said while Walker nodded by her side.

"Isn't that Shizu-chan?" Izaya Orihara walked down the street, almost like on the first day of this quest. Now Walker and Erika were both certain it would end in a blast. "Hello everyone," Izaya greeted them all with a cold smile.

"What do you want, flea," Shizuo mumbled while moving the cigarette he was smoking from one side of his mouth to the other.

"I came to hear if Walker and Erika had more pairs to throw at me," Izaya walked past Shizuo while eying him. "That a problem, Shizu-chan?"

"The final pair on the list is something we actually saved for this," Erika said.

"Who is it then?" Masaomi was curious to see and attempted to peak. He, Mikado and Anri hadn't moved since Walker and Erika were stopped.

"Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara," Erika said. "Shizuo being top and Izaya bottom,"

The reaction they got from Shizuo was about the most unexpected for everyone. Instead of yelling out Izaya's name or anything like that, a smirk appeared on his face as he eyed the black-haired male. Izaya on the other hand changed to the opposite. He looked like he was taken by surprise and this new Shizuo didn't seem to please him very much. He slowly attempted to back off, in a very little Izaya-like way.

"I wonder what'll happen," Erika whispered to Walker who nodded in response. He couldn't seem to predict it either.

Shizuo got up from his relaxed position and started walking forward, towards Izaya who backed off even more. One step and then another, and suddenly Izaya found himself pressed up against the wall. Then Shizuo stopped.

"I wonder what's going on inside that head of yours," Izaya said, sounding way more calm than he looked.

Shizuo grinned. "I don't mind this as much as the other way around," he said. "But I wonder why you seem so unconfident," he added.

Izaya said nothing. He prepared to move away, but before he could manage Shizuo smashed his hand down towards Izaya's skull, knocking him out cold.

Shizuo then looked at the five, shocked, younger people and then leaned back down. He leaned over Izaya and the five could only guess what he was doing as his head got really close to Izaya's before he stood back up and looked at them. "Any of you see anything?" he asked.

"N-No?" Mikado answered slightly nervous.

Shizuo nodded in response. "Good," he said before turning around.

"Hold on, you're not gonna kill him or something?" Walker asked in wonder.

"I hate violence," Shizuo answered. "Besides, I'm not gonna fight the flea when he's too scared to fight back," he added before turning the next corner, getting out of sight.

The five exchanged looks before Erika and Walker told the other three goodbye and went back home. They needed to write to Alex about all that had happened today.


	9. My Words

All of this is something I, Alex, got directly from Walker and Erika in Ikebukuro. It is true I ran into them there and everything else that this story explained about might be true as well. It is completely up to you, If you find my sources to be dependable then you can trust this story and everything it says actually did happen, however if you find my sources unreliable then I guess it's just too bad. Then this is just another fan fiction to you guys who think so.

Anyway, I still have my contact with Erika and Walker and I will of course ask them to look for more pairings if I get any ideas. I can already tell you that they are eager to do more of what they have just done, but they need someone to ask, for inspiration you may call it.

I feel slightly bad for them because they are currently out of 'exciting' things to do. At least that is what they said. However I'm sure something exciting will co

* * *

 **There is nothing more to say about this really. I got tired of publishing this so I decided to get it over with already. I didn't expect much responce on this so I'mm actually surprised I got two favorites so far. Thanks a lot for that. It's incredible (to me anyway)**

 **Write me if you have some pairs you think I forgot. I'll just write whatever. It could be fun with new ideas.**

 **Hopefully this wasn't as bad as I think it is and hopefully I'll write some more some other time. This is it for now.**

 **Jackie**


End file.
